Norad II
Terran Confederacy (?—December 2499) Sons of Korhal (December 2499—February 2500) Terran Dominion? |job=*Alpha Squadron flagship (?—February 2500) |command=Colonel/General Edmund Duke |crew= |concattop=x }} |airattack=ATA Laser Batteries: 50 Yamato Cannon: 260 |armor=4 |range=6 |sight=11 |detect= |cooldown=30 |hero= |nocat=yes }} The Norad II, the flagship battlecruiser of Alpha Squadron, had enhanced weapons systems compared to most other battlecruisers. It was also defensively superior to standard Behemoth-class battlecruisers. History The Norad II, commanded by then-Colonel Edmund Duke, was making a routine patrol near the border with the Umojan Protectorate shortly after the destruction of Korhal when it received a communication from a mole onboard the Sons of Korhal battlecruiser, the Hyperion. Duke was delighted. Not only could he capture the leader of the Sons of Korhal, General Arcturus Mengsk, but he could also retrieve a missing item from a secret Confederate program. The Norad II ambushed the Hyperion from warp space, preventing it from attempting to escape. He ordered a squad of soldiers to board the Hyperion, along with a secret agent. The plan went awry when Mengsk's forces killed his troops and the Hyperion outmaneuvered and heavily damaged the Norad II using a startling tactic. Duke believed it would take months to fix the hole in his ship.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). The Norad II was one of the first Confederacy ships to travel to Chau Sara and Mar Sara after the former world was purified by the protoss, carrying Universe News Network reporter Michael Liberty. It took part in a clumsy counterattack on the protoss, who were heading towards Mar Sara. The protoss evaded battle, which the Confederacy claimed was a victory for the terrans.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Norad II took part in a Confederacy campaign at Antiga Prime. Antigan rebels had joined forces with the Sons of Korhal, and the world had been invaded by the zerg. The Norad II was attacked by the aliens; it crashed on Antiga Prime,'StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II (in English). 1998. but Duke and his crew were rescued by the Sons of Korhal, much to Duke's surprise.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. After Duke joined the Sons of Korhal, it was repaired and joined in Duke's attack on the Confederate forces in orbit of Tarsonis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. It was later extensively refitted and renamed as Norad III''Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). ''StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. by the time the Terran Dominion had traveled to Char.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Game Structure Norad II appears as battlecruiser wreckage in the form of a structure in the StarCraft mission, Norad II. It has 700 hit points and may be repaired, and has no attack.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998. If the unit name is changed in StarEdit, the rank changes from "Edmund Duke" to "Admiral". Notes The fate of the Norad II is unclear, as various sources conflict on this point. According to Liberty's Crusade, the Norad II self-destructed on Antiga Prime.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. According to the game itself, however, the Norad II survived its crash and participated in a battle over Tarsonis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Big Push (in English). 1998. According to Shadow of the Xel'Naga, the Norad II was refitted and renamed as Norad III, apparently retconning its destruction in Liberty's Crusade. North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) is a joint Canadian/United States military organization. References Confederate battlecruiser |?—2499/2500 }} Flagship |?—February 2500 }} Sons of Korhal battlecruiser |Late 2499/Early 2500—2500 }} Dominion battlecruiser? |Unknown }} Flagship}} Category: Battlecruisers Category: StarCraft terran flagships Category: StarCraft Terran campaign buildings